


Last Call

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last call. Saul takes Bill home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

For the first time in their friendship, it was Saul who found Bill in a bar.

"Hey," he said, somewhat listlessly.

"Hey." Saul sat down next to him. "You been here all night?"

"Yup."

Saul studied him critically. He didn't seem that far gone. He'd clearly been eating. Saul plucked a buffalo wing from Bill's half-finished plate and took a bite. It was cold, but Saul didn't care. He hadn't made it as far as dinner.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bill asked. "I thought you and Prince Charming had a whole evening planned."

"We did," said Saul, starting to finish Bill's wings. "We broke up."

"When?" Bill sounded almost incensed on his behalf, shocking Saul. He thought Bill hated Charley. (But then again, Bill hated all Saul's boyfriends, and most of his girlfriends.)

Saul sighed and snapped a celery stick in half. "After the movie. I guess he wanted to see it."

Bill had the gall to laugh at this.

"Stop that." Saul tossed the celery at Bill. He was sensitive about this—he'd spent so long trying to keep his feelings for Bill a secret, trying to find someone who could make him as happy as he'd imagined Bill could make him. Charley had seen through it, like all of them had seen through it.

Bill took another sip of his drink.

"So, I got dumped." Saul went back to Bill's wings. "What's eating you?"

"I always do this," Bill said. "I hate it when you go out on dates."

"How you mean?"

Bill shrugged. "Hate seeing you with other people."

Something twisted in Saul's stomach. "What are you saying, Bill? Like you get jealous?"

Bill scowled petulantly. "Forget I said anything."

"No, seriously." Saul pushed the plate away and leaned in closer. "If you're, um, jealous, does that mean…" Does that mean what I hope it means?

Bill's ears were burning adorably.

"You're not serious," said Saul.

Bill said nothing.

"Last call!" the bartender announced.

Bill turned on his stool, like he was making to leave, but instead, he cupped Saul's cheek, murmured "Don't make me regret this," and kissed him.

Saul was so surprised at first, he forgot to kiss back, then realized Bill would think he wasn't interested. He grasped the back of his friend's neck and kissed him back enthusiastically, parting his lips eagerly before Bill's questing tongue.

The bartender cleared his throat.

They pulled back from each other. Saul took a moment to admire Bill's flushed face and tousled hair. He was so godsdamned gorgeous.

"Lemme take you home," Saul heard himself say.

Wordlessly, Bill got to his feet and took Saul's hand.

Later, neither of them would have any memory of how they got back to Saul's apartment. The memory of cleaning up for Charley that afternoon stung at first, but then Bill kissed him again, pressing him rather insistently up against the kitchen counter.

"Bedroom?" Saul suggested, looking at Bill with that he hoped was a sexy expression. He was toying with the top buttons on Bill's shirt, looking down at the hint of chest hair, longing to run his hands over it.

"Sure." Bill's voice was confident and in command, just like he was as _Columbia_ 's XO, just like his hands were on Saul's elbows as he guided him across the kitchen, like this wasn't Saul's house. "Gods, do I want you." The erection Saul could feel pressing through his pants made it obvious, but that didn't mean he didn't like to hear it.

They had to stop a few times in the hallway, kissing and shedding clothes. For a moment Saul thought they'd never make it to the bedroom, but they did.

He pushed Bill down on the bed and straddled him. "How long?" he asked. "How long have you been sulking jealously while I was seeing people?"

"Gods. I don't know." Bill squirmed, his jeans riding low on his hips. "You gonna frak me or not?"

Saul leaned in close, breathing in Bill's ear. "You want me to?"

Bill shuddered. Oh, this was delicious. He'd never imagined Bill might want him. He was afraid to pinch himself, in case this was a dream. Carefully, he unbuttoned Bill's shirt and ran a lingering hand down his chest. He was warm, practically radiating heat.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, lowering his mouth to Bill's nipple. He mouthed it teasingly, listening to Bill's ragged breathing. Could he come untouched? Saul grinned. He had a lot to learn about his best friend.

"That's a yes," Bill said in a strangled voice, a hand coming up to tangle in Saul's hair. "Frak me, suck my dick, do something."

"That's inspirational," Saul murmured. He kissed his way down Bill's stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Those had to go.

With Bill's help, Saul got the offending garment off and took a moment to admire Bill's cock before the insistent grunt told him to get to work.

Saul knew he was good at giving blowjobs. He knew back on the freighter he'd had a bit of a reputation. Bill had to have known about it.

 _No_ , he told himself, cupping Bill's balls. _Don't think about that. Think about Bill._

Bill responded loudly to the slightest pressure, the gentlest suck, the swirl. Saul predicted they'd get a lot of mileage out of the swirl.

"Gods, Saul, please, please." He could have listened to that all night. Maybe his neighbors would complain in the morning, but Saul didn't give a frak.

A few more powerful sucks and a swirl, and Bill was coming, tugging hard on his hair and shouting his name.

That had nearly gotten Saul, whose erection was still straining in his boxers. He wiped his mouth.

"Bill, could you—"

"Return the favor?" His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, still dark with desire. Saul's breath caught at the image of Bill with his mouth around Saul's cock. "Let's switch spots and I'll show you what I can do."


End file.
